Mysterious Mermaid
by MerlintheCatWizard
Summary: Severus is on a mission from the darklord to create a youthing potion and in order to do that he needs one last ingredient: the bones of a mediterranean mermaid. What happens when he bgins to fall for that mermaid?
1. Chapter 1

The shimmering moonlight reflected off the rippling waves. A constant splash splash came from somewhere out in the bay. Severus Snape looked up from his book and sighed. If only the moon were a little brighter he'd be able to keep reading. As it was, his eyes were nearly jumping from their sockets with eyestrain. He rubbed his sore eyes and looked out at the sea.

A splash very near the shore caught his attention. The waves were hitting some object there and splashing around it. Snape stood up to investigate.

The body of a woman lay in the shallows. For a split second, Severus feared that he had discovred a body, but then the woman moved. She stood up, her long dark hair shining brilliantly in the peaceful moonlight. She turned toward him and ran her long fingers through her tangled locks.

Severus froze. This woman was hot, and very scantily clothed. Her bikini, if it could be called that, barely covered her breasts, and the round, tan globes of her arse are perfectly visible. Severus felt a stirring in his robes. It had been far too long since he had last been with a woman.

"Hello," Severus said quietly, taking a step forward.

The woman crooked her finger and tossed her head, sending her tangled locks cascading down her back. She smiled, but said nothing. Seveurs took another step across the glistening sand.

"What's your name?" Severus asked.

Still the woman said nothing. She continued t smile and beckon to him.

A loud shout from further down the beach startled both Severus and the strange woman. Severus turned to see what the commotion was. He heard a splash from the sea and spun back around. The woman was no longer there. The waves washed away any disturbance she may have left in the water.

"HEY! HEY!" A short, squat little man came waddling toward Severus. Snape turned to the man, pointing toward the water.

"Did you see her? Did you see the woman?"

The little man, out of breath, nodded his head. "She's mermaid."

Severus rose an eyebrow. He'd seen no fins. What proof did this strange man have?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, come on people. Twenty hits and no reviews? Afteer this chapter I wont post anymore unless I get ten reviews. Ten! That's not that hard! Just click on the button in the corner and type a few words and click submit. If you review my story, I'll review your stories. Wont that be nice? Also, be warned, there is some SoloM in this chapter.

"Did you see her? Did you see the woman?"

The little man, out of breath, nodded his head. "She's mermaid."

Severus rose an eyebrow. He'd seen no fins. What proof did this strange man have?

"What proof do you have, sir?" Snape asked.

"I know her well, sir. She comes on the beach every night looking for men and then she slips bneath the waves and transforms back into a mermaid. She is breathtaking, isn't she?"

Severus agreed. He looked around, trying to find a landmark so he could remember exactly this spot for tomorrow evening. He needed mermaid bones for the potion Voldermort had him working on. The Youthing Potion. So far he and the other Death Eaters had gathered every ingredient, excpt this one. It couldn't be from just any mermaid. Oh no. It had to be from a Mediterranean mermaid. They were more elusive and beautiful creatures than those of the north (AN: I did check this against canon and in the Fantastic Basts and Where to Find them book it says they are pretty) and thus were more difficult to capture and kill. Whoever had invented this potion in the first place had a sick mind.

Meanwhile, far underneath the sea, the mermaid Snape had seen was swimming toward her home in the underwater city of Gretebalt (AN: Gret – a –balt) The streets were lined with gold though no one walked on them. The houses were constructed of stacked gemstones and stacked sand bricks. There was one house in the whole city that was the largest and the grandest, and it belonged to Fantasia. Fantasia Tempest Falesyia Medina wasa the most beautiful mermaid in the whole kingdom. She has long purplish-black hair, sparkling emerald orbs, a long, thin nose, and beautiful fins. They are delicate and shimmery green, silver, and purple. She is thin, with dark tan skin and perfectly shaped breasts. She was also the princess of Gretebalt. Her father, King Arturo Cerales Medina, had ruled here since his father had past on. Unfortunately, King Arturo had had no male child. Everything would be passed to his only child, Fantasia, including the kingdom.

With a few flicks of her tail, Fantasia swam into town and followed the golden brick (AN: Ha ha, Wizard of Oz Reference alert) road all the way to th Mermaid Palace.

The palace was covered with more sparkly gems than any other building. All the light that filtered down from the oceans surface was captured for later use in the gems and then released, so each gem glowed with light from the inside.

"Fantasia!" Honorato cried. Honorato was her friend clown fish. He always made her laugh when she felt sad and he was always there for her. "What did you bring today?"

"No man," Fantasia sighed. "That horrid legged creature was back again and he startled the man I was after. No matter. I got a good gaze upon the one I was trying to take. He will not be able to get me out of his thoughts."

That was exactly true. Severus was in his hotel room, laying in bed and thinking about the mysterious mermaid. H'd never heard of mermaids who could walk upon land before. The thought of her perfect legs caused a stirring in his nether regions. A tent quicky formed in his nightgown and he let a hand fall down there to caress it. Self pleasure had always been his way of alleviating pressure and stress. If he'd had a lover, he would have used sex, but he wasn't about to hire a prostitute for something he could do just as well by himself.

The hand on his prick sped up. He hiked up his gown and gripped his length firmly in his right hand. Ah, yes. That was it. His mind wandered to the lovely mermaid and her perfectly round brests and the way her arse cheeks had stuck out of that skimpy bikini . . .

With a cry and a arch of his back, Severus came. He lay there on the bed, still seeing the woman in his minds eye. She was probably th most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He made up his mind right then and there that he was going to have her. Screw the potion and screw Voldermort. He had to have his mysterious mermaid.

Okay, people. I did my part. Now you do yours. Even if you only have one word to say, say it. Please. I'm officially begging. Please.


End file.
